A full Heart is Better than Half
by TheLoneDancer
Summary: After befriending a female exorcist before her capture, the twins are individually motivated to win her heart . As tension builds between the twins they grow competitive over heated romance and dominance . Can Still they work together to keep her out of the arms of Tyki, away from Wisely's taunts, and repair their original relationship? Story will be rated M in the future
1. Run From Hell

Tree branches blur by getting smeared into the background image of chaos. The forest air was filled with smoke making it difficult for the exorcists to breath. The moon was hidden behind the veil of smoke that slowly tried digesting the trees behind them. They sprinted through the horrific nightmare. Lavi has his bloody arm warped Tesh's injured shoulder. Lavi's lip is swollen and tinted with a shadow of dark blue. Desperate gasps for oxygen escapes from his crimson mouth. Tesh's brown wavy hair is tangled with leaves, dirt, and twigs. She's covered in scratches and burns. Most of them came from the forest fire that Lavi accidently caused while protecting Tesh. With no sense of direction they continue to run; only to be greeted by vicious stings the tree branches rewarded them for their survival.

Tesh begins to slow down exhausted.

"Tesh, what are you doing?" the redhead asks in alarm.

Tesh pointed a shaky finger coated in dirt at a nearby hollow tree, "Look we can hide there," she informs him.

"No! We have to keep going." He yells.

Tesh stubbornly ignores him while she dragged him along with her to the hollow tree. Once inside the hollow tree, Tesh places the injured red head against the decayed wall of the tree.

"Tesh, he'll kill us both!" Lavi groans in pain as he tries to force himself to stand up. The girl with messy hair places a shaky hand on his chest, pushes hard forcing him back down against the tree.

"Lavi, you can't protect us both. You're too banged up…" Her chocolate orbs met his emerald tired pleading eyes. "He's after me, Lavi. And I-I don't want you to die." She speaks up while trying to fight the swollen feeling that's growing in her throat.

"God no… Don't go." He whispers as his back slumps with disbelief.

Tesh takes a step forward to Lavi. She leans close to his face and plants a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Lavi," Tesh pulls back slowly.

"The others will be here soon!" he protests reaching out for her.

Tesh retreats to the entrance quickly before he could touch her, "But not soon enough." She says quietly fighting the tears that taunted her as she left.

Tesh was a few meters away from the tree. Suddenly, there's spine chilling chuckle in the darkness. She froze in alarm, unsure of which direction it was coming from.

[ooc: I was curious to see if this story was any good. It's more of teaser. Since I'm much older and an improved writer then I was 4 years ago. Please, inform me in your opinion of what you thought of this story'. I'm hoping to continue this.]


	2. Nightmare

Tesh was a few meters away from the tree. Suddenly, she hears a cold spine chilling chuckle in the distance. She froze in alarm, unsure of which direction it's coming from. Her ears strained to hear any signs of this Noah's presence. She listened quietly for an exhale or an inhale, maybe a crunch coming from the earth beneath his black boots. 'Was it too much to ask for a sign of his presence?' She grits her teeth this whole situation would have been different, if she still had her innocence. If the man didn't take it from her with such ease, then perhaps their chance of surviving would be a little more than slim. Finally, the eerie silence was broken.

"Why do you persist on playing hard to get my dear? The solution was very simple; if you obediently came with me no one would have gotten hurt."

"Shut up and show yourself!" she screams challenging the darkness surrounding her. Her dark eyes darts around her surroundings, in hopes of find him before he strikes. The moon's luminous rays summons two golden whiskey colored orbs out the morbid shadows, which were just a few meters away from her.

"My, my such language is unbecoming for a young lady. Oh well, I've grown wearisome of being benign. You've forced me to do this." A cruel twisted grin replaced his grimace. Tyki, advances towards Tesh. A cold breeze whipped up behind him and picked up his white sleeveless trench coat that exposed his chest, giving him a frightening yet attractive appearance. His long, wavy, raven pony tail

"Do your worse, sweetheart." Tesh swallows her fear and extends her arms in front of her chest, balling her hands in to fists.

"With pleasure."

Tyki walks causally to the female exorcist. Tesh braced herself as he walks into her range. Tyki was a meter away from her now. She lounges forward pushing her right hook aimed straight for his chest. She hits nothing but air. He walked right though her and continues to walk forward to the hollow tree, unharmed. "Come back here!" she charges at the white dressed, Noah with her body. She go through him once more, but falls hard against the forest floor, coating herself in more dirt and cutting up her knee.

Tyki continues on as if nothing had happened. He walks into the hollow tree and finds Lavi on the dusty decaying floor, struggling to get on his feet. "Allow me." Tyki sneers lifting the red head by the neck.

He walks back out of the dying tree, With Lavi in his hand dangling helplessly in the air, as he fought to breathe air.

"Lavi!" Tesh cried out in despair, "Let him go!"

"In a minute." Tyki's free hand went straight in to Lavi's chest.

Tesh stares in disgust her face twisted in horror. Tyki's hand wandered curiously through Lavi's chest. 'What should I break first?' He ran his cold icy fingers along his rib cage and felt a warm, strong bone. 'I know.'

When the Noah's hand jerked violently inside the wounded exorcist, there was an audible snap, followed by Lavi's blood gurgling scream.

"STOP!" Tesh shrieked on top of her lungs. Once more he repeated the painful procedure he found pleasure in. "I'll go! I'll go! Just let him go." She pleaded as tear ran down her face soaking her midnight colored uniform. As the screaming exorcist fell silent, his body went limp. The grey being released him of his grasp. Lavi's body drops to the floor like a lifeless doll.

"I hate it when they faint. It takes the fun out of doing this." Tyki comments as he turns on his in Tesh's direction. Tesh scurries on her feet. Her legs were weak from all the running, and also shaking from what she just witnessed.

"I'm terribly sorry you had to see that side of me," he says, "But it was the only way I could think of persuading you, darling." He approaches Tesh.

The girl with the messy wave of hair takes a clumsily step back. Her leg gave out causing her to stumble backwards. But before she could hit the floor a grey hand reaches out, garbs her arm, and pulls her into a tight embrace.


	3. Savoirs

The girl with the messy wave of hair takes a clumsily step back. Her leg gave out causing her to stumble backwards. But before she could hit the floor a grey hand reaches out, garbs her arm, and pulls her into an embrace.

"Back the fuck off, Tyki" A golden double barrel shotgun glistening in the moon's ray, was pointed directly at the red handed Noah. A raven haired man stands before Tyki with lethal amber eyes narrowed on to him. Tyki composes himself and coolly watches him.

"Debitto…" Tyki muses with interest.

Tesh found herself against a warm chest. Long blonde hair brushes against her cheek.

"Tesh are you okay?" the deep concern in the question coming from the distinctive tone she knew very well, almost too well, has triggered something inside her to break.

"No." she cried. Tears cascade harder than before. She couldn't protect Lavi. She couldn't avoid the Noah. In the end Lavi had to pay the price. This mess was all her fault. His breath softly touched her forehead. Jasdero stayed quiet and held her close as he let her cry out her broken heart.

"Tyki we don't have time for this shit. There's exorcists coming; we have to get out of here." Debitto informs Tyki. Faint whispers of other voices can be heard in the distance.

Tyki looks between the twins and the girl. Something didn't seem quite right about this image. _Why would the twins waste their time to protect her?_ His eyes fell on Jasdero and Tesh. Then back at Debitto pointing his weapon at him. _No Noah would be caught wasting their time to saving a mere human, especially not these two clowns._ Allen Walker is the only exception but that's because he's one of them... A Noah. An impatient sigh escapes from his lips as he grimace looking at the twins. "You're right…"

"We're taking the girl with us." Debitto claimed watching Tyki intently .

"It doesn't matter to me one way or the other. I suppose I'll go ahead retrieve her innocence. I'll inform the Earl that we've captured her." Tyki says giving the twins one more glance before, walking away leaving the twins with Tesh behind.


	4. Return

Debitto groans as he heads to his kneeling twin brother. Jasdero had the spooked girl in his arms; it was almost as if he was cradling her. As she sobs quietly into his chest, the blonde looks up at his other half with concern. Debitto mirrored Jasdero's expression as his own.

"She's badly shaken up, huh?"

"Debi, I told you we should have left first to get her before Tyki did." Jasdero said with dismay. The comment made Debitto's stomach summersault. This was one of those rare moments where Jasdero was actually right. He says nothing to acknowledge it and crouches down in front of them. Her cry has settled down but Tesh's body shivered occasionally.

Debitto reaches out, his grey hand made contact with her matted hair. Tesh immediately tenses up, holds her breath, and pressed herself against Jasdero. Debitto quickly withdraws his hand; honestly he was surprised by her reaction. Jasdero gave her a tight squeeze letting Tesh know he was there.

"Please release me." She said in a low hoarse voice. Jasdero hesitated at first, but then slowly he loosens his grip around her. Tesh slowly pulls away from the blonde's warm comforting body. She wipes her face dry with the back of her hand. Debitto's eyes met Tesh red swollen tired eyes. Debitto felt a small pang of guilt in his chest. He began to ponder about what the Earl had in store for her. What if he planned to kill her right then and there when she enters the building?

"I-Is Lavi…?" She didn't have the heart nor courage to finish the sentence.

Debitto's eyebrow knit together in confusion, distracted from his train of thoughts, pondering who she was talking about. Instantly, Debitto remembered that she mentioned earlier this afternoon that she came with her partner. He stands back up scanning the area. That's when he spots a body lying on the floor wearing a black and white uniform, a few meters away from a large dying tree. His eyes snapped back to Tesh's, but it was too late. Her eyes were set heavily on Lavi. Debitto didn't want her to linger here to figure the answer out. It would become more of a challenge to calm her back down.

"Jas, take her back to our place now." Debitto orders in a steel tone.

This attitude caught Jasdero off he's never heard Debitto speak in such a way. _Act now. Ask later_, Jasdero thought to himself as he stood up watching his other half walk towards the body. He approached Tesh who was still on the forest floor, her world focused on the exorcist. The order now made sense to Jasdero. He walked around Tesh and faced her offering her a hand up. Tesh slowly reaches out to the blonde, but stop and shakes her head slowly. Before, her hand could let gravity act upon it. Jasdero grabs it, hoists her over his grey shoulder, and begins to leave the site.

Tesh found herself facing his white fabric, over on his back. She felt the blood rush up into her head painfully; her head begins to spin slowly. Jasdero held a tight grip on right behind her thighs as she struggles to get out of his grasp.

"No let me go!" She screams swinging her arms hitting him sloppily on his back. Jasdero ignored her plea. Her vision doubled and burled as he carried her away. Tesh fought with her eyes to stay open to study the confusing route they went. In case he stops to catch his breath, she could retreat to the others. Finally, in silence, she loses the battle with her eyes and faints to a dark unconsciousness. Jasdero navigated through the dark forest with the girl, leaving Debitto alone with the moon and the fallen exorcist.


	5. Pressure

Debitto had his golden weapon out pointed along with his cold golden eyes down at the redhead. His face was covered in red and blue marks. His eyebrow had a large swollen knot. He should be dead. _He looked dead_. Tyki's attacks were unbearable to endure. To be honest, there was nothing different between him and Tyki besides abilities. They both enjoy killing as much as the next guy in line. Why should he care about this pathetic individual in particular? It's his fault for being naïve to thinking he could escape from a Noah.

There could be a chance that Tesh would forget about this whole scene the next day. Better yet he could play it safe and ask Wisely to erase that piece of her memory. But knowing Wisely, he would read Tesh's mind and know everything, His early encounter with Tesh, too risky. He shook his head dismissing the ridiculous thoughts that would risk giving them away.

The exorcist remained still and lifeless. He couldn't help but shake the feeling he owed something to Tesh for putting her through hell. This was all he could think of… Debitto sighed kneeling down beside the body. He stretched his arm, the one that was warped with a black ribbon, out on his neck. Debitto pressed two fingers down on his throat. '_No pulse.' _His brows knit together as he pressed down a little harder. '_Still no pulse.' _

Voices were clear in the distance to where Debitto could make out complete sentences.

"The signal ended over here…"

He was quickly running out of time before the human exorcist would cross paths with him. There had to be another way to tell if he was still alive. An idea went off in his head. He leaned closer placing his cheek near the one eyed exorcist's mouth. A light gentle brush of air touched his cheek. He's alive! Relived he chuckles to him victoriously standing back up. Just when he was preparing to take his leave, the Exorcists appear before him.

"There's Lavi!"

"Hey, watch out. Lenalee, there's a Noah!" cried out a male voice.

'_Hell no. He didn't have time for another battle. In fact, he wanted to be with his other half and the girl. '_ He begins to retreat quickly in the same direction of his twin.

A slim girl with short hair dark hair, which went a little past her shoulders, yelled marching to his direction, "What did you to Lavi and Tesh?"

Debitto felt that he was being accused; blamed for something he didn't do. He couldn't help but sneer venomously at her "Isn't it fucking obvious or are you too blind to see? We took her into our gracious care."

Lenalee gasps running to Lavi tears forming in her eyes.

"He's alive but barely." He spat bitterly towards them finally leaving the depressing scene.

[OOC: This was Crap]


	6. Home Sweet Home

Debitto finally caught up with Jasdero, they meet near a large house. Debitto notes that Jasdero still had Tesh over his shoulder.

"Jas, let me hold her." He said extending both of his gray arms out towards her.

"Alright…" Jasdero agreed, but look of uncertainty was expressed on his face, his golden eyes held concern in them.

Debitto arched a dark brow to Jasdero why was he hesitating?

Debitto impatiently rolled his eyes at him "Jasdero, come on now. You've held her for a while now."

"I'll just switch shoulder-"

"What if you drop her walking up stairs?" He interrupted giving Jasdero a look.

Jasdero sighed grimacing as he placed the unconscious girl in to his brother's arms. Her head propped up against his chest. One arm underneath her knees and the other warped around her back. He held her in a bridal position. There was nothing romantic about it she's covered in dirt and unconscious.

Jasdero walked up to the mini stair rolling his stiff shoulder around. The raven haired brother had made a good call. The blonde walked up to the entrance of the door an opened it. When Jasdevi both stepped through the door they were home.

In front of the twins was a long elegant stair case made of dark cherry wood, at the bottom of the stair case the handles curled. As the stairs went up they formed breath taking balconies on the second floor. In the atmosphere, the familiar welcoming aroma of jasmines greeted their noses. Accompanying the bottom of the stairs was a maid. Her raven hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She wore a black maid uniform like all the other servants here.

She took a step towards the twins and inclined her head respectfully towards them. "Welcome home." She barely took glance at the girl in the In Debitto's arms; she already knew who she was. "The Millennium Earl told me to take the girl to her quarter-"

"No" He cuts her off sharp, "I got her. Just show me where her room is." Debitto didn't want to hand Tesh over to anyone. He kept his dark features hidden; the thought of leaving her in someone else's care in this house bothered him. Until he felt that she was out peril and safe he wasn't going to let her out of his sights. His dark whiskey colored eyes set on the maid as she stands still her eyes avert to the wooden floor.

"The Millennium Earl gave me orders, sir. And I must follow them."

"Debitto did you stutter?" his handsome blonde half approached to Debitto's right flank tilting his head to the left side, with an ominous smile that curled in his lips. His gorgeous blonde hair moved in rhythm with his body.

"I hope not, Jas. I'm pretty sure my order was clear." Debitto mocked concern as he walked pass the maid making his own way up stairs with Tesh. His white boots tapped the stairs, each click his white boots conducted, taunted the maid.

"Where's the room, hii?" Jasdero repeats in an intimating tone as he materialized his weapon in his grasp.

"Right this way." The maid gave in to the blond feeling chills run down her spine. She bowed her head to him and climbed up the stairs to lead the duo.

Jasdero glides up the stairs with agile to his brother's side with a crooked pleased smile.

"I'd shoot her but my hands are full." Debitto sighed shrugging his shoulders.


End file.
